One Whose Reflection She Shared
by Bright101eyes
Summary: When they find out that there is chance that the real Pinkie could disappear forever, what do Pinkie and Twilight think? Twilight x Pinkie Pie, TwiPie, Twinkie Pie. Based on "Too Many Pinkie Pie's."


Hello fanfic readers, I'm here with another My Little Pony fanfic (my first one since September) and this time it's a Friendship is Magic (G4) one! It's an interesting idea I had based on "Too many Pinkie Pie's," and Twilight and the real Pinkie's thoughts when they found out that there is a chance that Twilight could make the real Pinkie disappear into the Mirror Pool. Enjoy!

Summary: When they find out that there is chance that the real Pinkie could disappear forever, what do Pinkie and Twilight think?

Contains: Twipie, Twinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle x Pinkie, whatever you want to call it!

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.

* * *

**One Whose Reflection She Shared.**

* * *

_"Good bye is only truly painful if you know that you'll never say hello again." Unknown._

* * *

_"Where the brambles are thickest there you will find,_

_ A pond beyond the most twisted of vines!_

_And into her own reflection she stared, _

_Yearning for one whose reflection she shared, _

_ And solemnly sweared not to be scared, _

_ At the prospect of being doubly mared!"_

* * *

_*Twilight Sparkle's POV*_

* * *

I sighed as looked at the ground, walking through downtown Ponyville. I had a frown on my face and a glimmer of sadness in my eyes. I mean how could I be happy if I knew that there is a chance that I could lose my best friend... forever. You don't know what I'm talking about? Well, let me start at the start.**  
**

You see, Pinkie went to the Mirror Pool to create a double of herself so that she could have double the fun but then something happened and she had to make another double of herself and two doubles ended up coming out of the pool. But soon her doubles created their own doubles and so on and so on until there was (and currently is) an army of Pinkie Pie's!

The Pinkie Pie's started causing havoc around Ponyville and Spike, luckily, found a spell to reverse things, but sadly, there _is_ a catch. The spell could make the real Pinkie disappear!

We have to find a way to stop this, a way to find the_ real_Pinkie Pie, because this just can't happen. Between you and me a _kinda_ have a little crush on Pinkie Pie... or _maybe_ a big crush.

I just can't help it! She's so fun loving a nice and she truly cares about her friends. She was the first pony I met when I first moved to Ponyville and even though I found her really annoying and stupid when she I first met her, soon she started to grow on me as a friend... and more.

I know she could _never_ love me in that way. I mean she's a party pony and I'm, well, for lack of a better word... _a nerd. _But even if I know she'll never be with me, I don't want to lose her as a friend. I just have to find a way to find the real Pinkie Pie, I just _have_ to.

Suddenly, I get snapped out of my thought's, when I hear Spike's voice. We look over and see a sad looking Pinkie Pie and I mean _sad._ I know that this can't be the real Pinkie, because Pinkie is _never_ sad but I shake me head and get back to thinking.

_I have to find a way to stop this._

* * *

_*The real Pinkie Pie's POV*_

* * *

I sit there sad, with tears in my eyes. I heard Twilight saying that there is chance that I could disappear forever and just the thought of that makes me feel really upset. I mean a chance that I could never see my friends again? That would be the worst thing ever... and it's all my fault!

You see, I decided to clone myself at the Mirror Pool that my Nana Pinkie told me about when I was a filly, so that I could have doubly double the fun with all my friends and it worked! But then I needed to make another clone so that I could I could hang out with Fluttershy, as well as Applejack and Rainbow Dash but I accidentally made two clones. But then the clones made their own clones and their clones made their own clones and it was crazy! Soon enough there was a Pinkie army and everyone in Ponyville hated it (even me)!

Twilight and Spike found a way to get rid of the other Pinkies, but there's a catch. It could make the real Pinkie disappear! As if that wasn't bad enough, I'm not even sure if I'm the original me! Twilight's looking for a way to tell who is the real me. Now that should be a great thing, but I'm worried in case I'm _not _the real me.

I really don't want to disappear and go into the Mirror Pool forever. I mean if I was gone, I wouldn't be able to hang out with my friends and I really don't want to want to leave them, especially Twilight.

To tell you the truth, I kind of like Twilight as more then a friend. I mean how could I not? She's super smart, super nice, super cute and super well... magical!

But I'm always worried, in case Twilight doesn't like me back (which she probably doesn't). I mean she's _so_ smart, and I will openly admit that I'm not nearly as smart as her, I mean who is? I'm not a total idiot, just not super smart. But what if Twilight sees otherwise? What if she just sees me as a dumb annoyance? Even if she does like me back, there's a big chance that we won't to be together, you know because there's a chance that I could disappear forever and all.

I know I'm ramablling on and all, but I just have a lot to think about. I mean my life is usually all fun and games but now it kind of sucks. I mean I could, for lack of I better word, _die!_

I sigh as I look over and see Twilight. Just another reminder of how bad this cloning thing has turned out. Twilight and I have a short conversation (where she seems to doubt that I'm the real Pinkie Pie, just as I do). At first I'm all sad and mopey, but soon I shake my head and realize something.

_I have to find a way to stop this._

* * *

...And that's about it! Sorry if it sucked, but I just really wanted to write a fic based on this episode, as well as a TwiPie fic. Thank you for reading. Remember to review and keep a look out as I will have fics coming out soon!

~Bright101Eyes


End file.
